In Light the End of Darkness
by startenchigome
Summary: The sailor scouts are traped in stones and only serten young men can free them who will free who I'm not going to tell you so please read and review (=^-^=)


In Light the End of Darkness  
Ch.1  
Dicclamer:I don't own gundum wing/sailor moon so don't sue me  
its just a wast of time  
  
  
Heero tossed and turned in his bed sweet covered his face and socked his close  
he woke with a cold sweet, his heart beating hearder then its ever beat before  
he turned the light on next to his bed and put his head in hand Duo walked in  
still dresed sweet runing down his face blood socked his white shirt and his hair   
was messed up  
Duo its three o clock in th mornig where have you been Heero asked  
you don't want to know heero trust me Duo replied  
Trowa woke up to the sound of Duo voice. Why are you out of breath duo  
Trowa question  
Duo just looked at him and sighed befor falling uncounious to the ground  
Heero looked at Trowa then got out of his bed and walked over to Duo and   
picked him up off the floor and laid him in bed  
I wonder what happened to him Quatre said looking like he had been in a cat fight  
Um will get him to tell us in the morning lets go back to bed Trowa said half asleep  
Heero sighed and agreed  
  
(that next morning)  
Heero woke up at the crack of down after 4 hours of sleep he smiled at Duo and polled   
his coveres up to his neck ~ wonder how he got so messed up ~ Heero thought as he walked   
into the ketchen. Heero put a put some water (for coffie) on the stove when it whistled the guy  
came well three of them anyways Heero poured them some coffie and quatre made bacon and   
eggs a few minets after they sat down for breakfast Duo walked down the stares and sat at the table  
Quatre set a plate of bacon and egges in front of him and Heero placed a cup of coffie next to it  
Duo looked at it sighed and started eating  
so Duo what happened to you last night Quatre ask seeing Duo put his fork down  
Dou looked atQuatre dut descided to tell they what happened  
where wating maxwell WuFie exclaimed   
Let him tell at his pace Heero snaped go on Dou  
Right well you see it all started with that mission I was given five days ago (15 minets later)  
and thts the whole story Duo said barrly able to keep his eyes opened  
Oh Trowa said looking Duo stright in the eye   
But you managed to get back here Quatre stated  
Duo laughted but his laughter stoped and his face fell into his plate the other piolets looked at each other   
and cracked up laughing  
  
(two weeks later)  
the guys where walking annoyed at Duo sence he would not leave his bandage alone. Heero looked at his  
friend but quckly turned away as he hered Trowa's voice calling them. the guys ran over to Trowa.  
Why did you call us here Trowa Quatre asked  
Look down Trowa said pointing to five preshious stones  
Heero crouched down and picked up the dimond Quatre picked up the saphier and Trowa picked up the  
emroled. WuFie picked up the ruby and Duo picked up the topaz (A.N you know the story the frog prince  
well this is the story the prinsess is in stone)  
Who would leave this behind Heero asked looking at the dimond  
Who knows a voice sounded from behind them the G-boy turned to see a young girl with shoulder length  
midnight black hair and violet eyes the shimmered in the sun's light she wore a knee length raven black  
dress and shoes to match  
Who are you onna WuFie aked  
my name is Hotaru Tomoe and if you would excuse me I would like to pass by you  
You may pass miss Quatre said steping to one side  
Thank you Hotaru said with a smile~ ~ sailor scouts this is all I can Think of to return your kindness for taking  
mercy and leting me live may these boys have to power in there hearts to free you from your stone presons~ ~  
Hotaru thought and she went from walking to a dead run dissapering over the harizon the guys turned and looked   
at each other then down at the stones in there hands shruging they walked back home late that night as the bays  
sat in there beds talking abot the events of the day and descussed what they where going to do tommorow the   
dimond that Heero picked up started glowing the guys looked at it as its light lite up there room and Heero's eyes  
reflected the light he got scared and fell out bed but quckly reganed his footing and stood up the light got brighter  
till the crystal finnly shattered  
  
  
hahahahahahahahahaha cliffy I'm so eveil well please tell me what you think If and only If I like the reviews will  
I up load Chapter 2 untill then I guess I should get working on bye bye for now 


End file.
